Beoynd duty
by LaurandBill-DestinyLove
Summary: Bill is concerned about someone and this is not a matter of duty... AdamaRoslin


The sound of the explosion left CIC in a second of full silence. Colonial One, hit by uncontrollable raptor…. Everyone was paralyzed with fear that their President might be hurt.

Everyone and one man particularly…

In the next moment the chaos began: people trying to reach Colonial One through the wireless, people running towards the hangar deck, people shouting orders... Bill didn't care, he left the command to Saul Tigh and just ran.

When he arrived at the hangar deck, everyone was panicked, he had no time to make them calm down, he had one more important burden on his heart- he had to reach Colonial One, he had to reach Laura. Without a second thought, The Admiral of the fleet jumped into the first raptor he saw and took off without even asking permission, without announcing where he was going, he just took off… A power, stronger than his logic, was demanding that he had to reach Colonial One… a power he couldn't resist, he couldn't control… the all consuming fear for the only creature in his world who meant something to him…

He didn't realize when he had started to pray…

_Please, Gods, if you exist, please, keep her safe!_

Laura Roslin woke up under her desk with Tory screaming from pain in the corner of the room.

- Madame President, are you OK? Madame President, do you hear me?

Someone was asking her but suddenly she couldn't see who was.

- Take it easy, young lady- she heard familiar voice. - You've just hit your head a bit strong.

- A bit? - She asked with a weak voice. - This is the most deplorable lie in your life, Jack.

- Ahh, she talks! This is a miracle! Do you know who is The President of the 12 colonies?

- No, but I do know who will be the airlocked doctor.

- I see you finally came to yourself. Now let's help Tory with her shoulder- it has to be replaced. And then to inform Galactica that their President is fine.

- I'm pretty sure this is not urgent- answered Laura. - My second aide has already informed the press, Galactica are busy enough to repair their viper.

- So now you are less important than a viper? You could use a little vanity, you know that, right? Ah... or maybe it's not urgent to call someone particular on Galactica….

- Shut up, Jack.

One lonely shuttle landed on Colonial One without anyone to notice it until they saw The Admiral of the fleet appearing from it. Everyone saluted but he was too busy walking as fast as possible to answer them.

- Jack, will you come to see this…- laura turnd to the person entered the room expecting to see Dr. Cottle but instead she was in the steady arms of William Adama who already was covering all her face with kisses. A moment of shock before her arms locked around his neck, her mouth found his and they both melted in the sweetness of a kiss so long desired… there was no floor, no air, no space- only the deep oblivion of 2 people who were drinking from one another with a longing held in control for too much time… fear, relief, anger, questions and answers- all of this into the all-consuming moment.

She was safe, she was here, she wasn't hurt… Bill didn't know what else to do but to keep kissing her, roaming over her lips and her body with passion and joy he never knew he is capable of.

Finally they hit some vase and it broke noisily on the floor, reminding Laura that she wasn't on some cloud but on Colonial One and she wasn't dreaming but melting in William Adama's arms. Reality more unbelievable than any dream. She broke the kiss in need of air and met the deep ocean-blue eyes. Right now they looked like there was a storm inside, storm scaring and in the same time alluring, like everything in this man. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart and smiled dreamily

- I'm happy to see you too, Admiral.

- Are you OK? – He managed to ask, as soon as he was capable of talking again.

- I'm fine, Bill.

She traced his lips with her finger, then kissed his once more and rested her head on his shoulders. She was happy to see something beyond _duty_. She was happy to see concern, to feel _love_.


End file.
